the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Manen Lyset
About Manen Lyset '''is an author featured on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S5E02 with "I Thanked the Man That Murdered My Only Friend". Appearances * '''Season 5 ** Episode 2 *** "I Thanked the Man Who Murdered My Only Friend" *** "The Studio Audience" ** Episode 5 *** "I Used to Hack Baby Monitors" ** Episode 21 *** "My Family Was on the Run" (collaboration with Andrew Harmon, Catriona Richards, T.W. Grimm, Trevor Boelter, and Karae Vickery) ** Episode 23 *** "The Girl in the Shed" *** "The Pigeons Around Here Aren't Real" * Season 6 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "An Itch That Needed Scratching" ** Episode 4 *** "Good Luck" ** Episode 9 *** "In the Backyard" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "Christmas Tree Camera" ** Episode 15 *** "Follicles of Fear" (collaboration with Andrew Harmon) ** Episode 19 *** "Animal Crackers" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4 *** "The Canary's Song" * Season 7 ** Episode 7 *** "The Crimson Candle" ** Episode 9 *** "The Fake Cemetary on Richmond Road" (collaboration with Brandon Boone) ** Episode 16 *** "Aren't You a Sweetheart?" (collaboration with Marcus Damanda) *** "He Howls at the Moon" ** Episode 19 *** "The Saskatoon Freezing Deaths" ** Episode 21 *** "You Are What You Eat" (collaboration with Brandon Boone) * Season 8 ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Whistling Pumpkins" ** Episode 6 *** "A Haunted House" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "It Had Antlers" ** Episode 16 *** "Things That Go Bump in the Night" ** Episode 18 *** "All Present in 219" (collaboration with Marcus Damanda) ** Episode 20 *** "The Road to Hell is Paved in EnduroFlex Heavy-Duty Asphalt" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 *** "Mom Loved Three Things" * Season 9 ** Episode 3 *** "Shadow Puppets" ** Episode 10 *** "Little White Lies in a Little Black Dress" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Beyond the Veil" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7 *** "The Hand in the Woods" * Season 10 ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "Underneath the Mistletoe" ** Episode 10 *** "The Cold Grip of Death" ** Episode 12 *** "He Who Listens for Wishes" ** Episode 14 *** "The Flame That Wouldn't Burn" ** Episode 16 *** "The Death of a Monstrosity" ** Episode 22 *** "Driftwood" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 *** "The Mark of Marcus Hellfire" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "My First Basement" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** "Noose of the Hanged Men" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "An Honest Man" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "The Graveyard Shift" * Season 12 ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "The Ginger Dread Man" *** "A Christmas Wish" (collaboration with David Ault) ** Episode 16 *** "The Town Without Sound" ** Episode 24 *** "The Trampoline" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "He Who Listens for Wishes: The Boy and the Puppy" * Season 13 ** Episode 3 *** "It All Stared with a Hot Air Balloon" ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** "Halloween in the Suburbs" ** Bonus Episode #5: Christmas 2019 *** "Bad Will Hunting" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "Back from the Dead" *** "The Sheet"